verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Anthroposophische Gesellschaft
Die Anthroposophische Gesellschaft, auch Allgemeine Anthroposophische Gesellschaft (AAG) genannt, wurde 1923 von Rudolf Steiner, dem Begründer der Anthroposophie, als Trägerin der von ihm zugleich begründeten Freien Hochschule für Geisteswissenschaft ins Leben gerufen. Nach ihrem Selbstverständnis handelt es sich um eine „Gemeinschaft von Menschen, die überzeugt sind, dass die Aufgaben, die Gegenwart und Zukunft stellen, nur durch eine spirituelle Vertiefung des Lebens gelöst werden können“. Diese Vertiefung soll Steiners Anthroposophie bieten. Sitz der Gesellschaft ist das Goetheanum in Dornach. Ziel der Hochschule sollte nach Steiners Intention die „Forschung auf geistigem Felde” sein. Da Steiner schon während der Gründungsfeierlichkeiten schwer erkrankte und 1925 starb, ohne dass jemand als „Geistesforscher“ an seine Stelle trat, blieb aber vieles davon Programm. Geschichte Eine erste Anthroposophische Gesellschaft wurde bereits 1912 in Köln gegründet. Sie trat an die Stelle der bis dahin von Rudolf Steiner geleiteten deutschen Sektion der Theosophischen Gesellschaft, als diese 1913 aufgrund gravierender Differenzen aufgelöst wurde (Steiner konnte den indischen Jungen Jiddu Krishnamurti nicht als „wiederverkörperten Christus“ anerkennen und lehnte den zu diesem Zweck gegründeten Order of the Star in the East ab). Steiner wurde Ehrenpräsident, gehörte aber nicht dem Vorstand an. Als Zentrum baute man, nachdem ein erstes Bauvorhaben in München gescheitert war, in Dornach bei Basel das von Steiner entworfene erste Goetheanum, welches am 26. September 1920 eröffnet und am 31. Dezember 1922 durch Brandstiftung zerstört wurde. Zu den ersten Mitgliedern zählten Folkert Wilken, der wichtigste akademische Vertreter der sozialen Dreigliederung (seit 1923) sowie Hans Wohlbold und Carl Unger, ebenfalls ein Verfechter der sozialen Dreigliederung. Nach dem Brand wurde mit dem Bau des zweiten Goetheanums, begonnen, dass noch heute als Zentrale dient. Nach einer Auflösung und Neugründung der „Anthroposophischen Gesellschaft“ im Jahr 1923 wurde die „Allgemeine Anthroposophische Gesellschaft“ (AAG), die so noch heute existiert, gegründet. Steiner selbst übernahm die Leitung. Das weitläufige Gelände der AAG in Dornach dient als Verwaltungssitz, Zentrale und Veranstaltungsort in einem, auch die sogenannte „Freie Hochschule für Geisteswissenschaft“, die Schulungsstätte der AAG, hat dort ihren Sitz: :„Die Freie Hochschule für Geisteswissenschaft – als Mittelpunkt der AAG – ist ein freier Zusammenschluss derjenigen Persönlichkeiten, die diese esoterische Vertiefung wünschen und erstreben. Sie bildet das Zentrum einer zeitgemäßen christlich-esoterischen Geistesschulung, durch die der Mensch auf vollbewusstem Weg zur Erkenntnis und Erforschung übersinnlicher Welten gelangen kann.“ Aus: Waldorfschule und Anthroposophie. Flensburger Hefte 15, 1987, ISBN 3-926841-00-1 Nach Steiners Tod im Jahr 1925 übernahm Albert Steffen den Vorsitz der AAG. Rasch kam es zu Auseinandersetzungen unter den Mitgliedern über die Ausrichtung und Führung der Gesellschaft – „Gegenspielerin“ Steffens war Ita Wegman, zu vermitteln versuchten besonders Carl Unger und Marie Steiner –, was 1935 zum Ausschluss zahlreicher Mitglieder führte. 1949 führten die langjährigen Konflikte um die Verwaltung des Nachlasses Steiners zur Abspaltung einer Gruppe namens Anthroposophische Vereinigung in der Schweiz. Im Nationalsozialismus wurde am 9. November 1935 die AAG in Deutschland wegen „internationaler Einstellung und engen Beziehungen zu ausländischen Freimaurern, Juden und Pazifisten“ verboten. Unmittelbar nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg kam es in Deutschland zu einem Neubeginn und weltweit zu einer Ausweitung anthroposophischer Initiativen, vor allem durch die Gründung von Einrichtungen in den Bereichen Anthroposophische Medizin, Biologisch-dynamische Landwirtschaft, Eurythmie und Waldorfpädagogik. Die Allgemeine Anthroposophische Gesellschaft ist mit rund 50.000 Mitgliedern weltweit – davon 20.000 in Deutschland – die größte, am längsten kontinuierlich existierende und auch gesellschaftlich am tiefsten verankerte esoterische Organisation Deutschlands. Literatur * Rudolf Steiner: Probleme des Zusammenlebens in der Anthroposophischen Gesellschaft (= GA 253). 7 Vorträge 1915. Dornach 1989, ISBN 3-7274-2530-X * Rudolf Steiner: Die Geschichte und die Bedingungen der anthroposophischen Bewegung im Verhältnis zur Anthroposophischen Gesellschaft (= GA 258). 8 Vorträge 1923. Dornach 1931; 3. A. 1981, ISBN 3-7274-2580-6 * Bodo von Plato: Zur Entwicklung der Anthroposophischen Gesellschaft. Ein historischer Überblick. Freies Geistesleben, Stuttgart 1986, ISBN 3-7725-0854-5 Weblinks * http://www.psiram.com/ge/index.php/Rudolf_Steiner * Allgemeine Anthroposophische Gesellschaft am Goetheanum * Anthroposophische Gesellschaft in Deutschland e.V. * Portal zur Anthroposophie Category:Anthroposophie Category:20. Jahrhundert Category:21. Jahrhundert